A plurality of factors are considered when designing shower systems for transportation vehicles such as aircraft. For example, space is limited in aircraft, whereby the available space must be used effectively. Also, the fuselage defines dimensional restrictions to the cabin of a plane. In business aircraft, lavatory enclosures are often found to be small, giving limited movement space to the user.
Various shower systems have been designed for aircraft. However, due to their voluminous nature, aircraft showers constitute a physical obstacle that must be bypassed if they were to be centrally positioned in the cabin. Therefore, the aircraft showers are positioned against the walls defined by the fuselage so as to liberate the center of the cabin and allow passengers to access areas beyond the shower. In the case of smaller fuselage aircraft, the height of the showers are limited by the arcuate shape of the fuselage, with the result that such shower enclosures typically require the user to be seated,